The Fifth Founder
by CtrlAltDelete
Summary: This is about the fifth founder of Hogwarts and why she has never been mentioned or even has a house. And why is she doomed to live in the castle but not allowed to really be in it. Can Harry help her before it is all too late?Probably not going to finish
1. Soulus Namas

So, I was just thinking about this idea for a fanfic...so I decided to write it down before I forgot. It's sort of weird, but yeah. It's about the fifth founder of Hogwarts, and why she is never mentioned or even has a house...Starring, Harry Potter (no duh!)

Harry Potter was walking through the older part of the castle that was his school. His school of course was one for witches and wizards, because that's what Harry Potter was, a wizard. He liked to walk through this part of the castle because no one else went there. It was supposed to be haunted or something. Dangerous. But it was quiet, and peaceful, and in the early morning the sun cast the most amazing shadows on the walls. It was like the place was deigned for the sunrise. That is why Harry called it, "Soulus Namas" which in English means, "The Sun House".

Harry often walked there in the morning, watching the entire hall. On the East Side, the walls were almost non-existent. Tall pillars supported the roof, which was about 20 feet higher than the floor. The pillars wound straight up, like tall, knotted trees. They created sections of sunlight on the opposite wall which had no windows, no dents or curves. It was a long flat piece of dull sandstone, perfectly smooth, but not polished. Back on the East wall, or should I say East pillars, long tangled vines slowly made there twisting way up and up, until they reached the ceiling. Long knotted roots, crept across the wide hallway, twisting and turning as if they moved often. Always keeping you on guard, always making sure you pay attention to the beautiful patterns they made.

In between each pillar, was a strange looking statue, designed so that when you look at it, it doesn't look like anything. But things are not always what they seem. At the first light of dawn, in between the shadows of the first two pillars, on the sandstone wall, will be standing a beautiful morning star, the last memory of night. And as the light of the sun moves, the star morfs, changes into a beautiful woman dancing. The statue never moves, but the image changes. One weekend Harry sat in the room for the entire day, watching as the shadows kept changing, always something new, and always something different. But in the end, they all shared the room and they all moved to show something new, yet never moved at all. It wasn't magic. It was something more.

After all that had happened last year, the tri-wizard tournament, Cedric, Voldemort, people seemed to act different around him. Even Ron and Hermione, and the rest of his dorm mates. Everyone stared at him at meals, in the library, and even in his own dormitory. Rumors were flying about everywhere. Harry killed Cedric, Voldemort made Harry kill Cedric, Cedric is still alive and in hiding for fear that Harry would kill him. It was days like these, that Harry appreciated the quiet of this "haunted" part of the castle the most. In truth, Harry did think it was haunted, but not in the way the rest of the students and staff believed. Sometimes he would be sitting in the hall, reading a book and he would feel a presence there, in the room. Or sometimes he would go there to cry just for the sake of relieving him of emotions, and he'd feel a cool reassuring breeze dry his tears away. But always, there was that sense of comfort and familiarity surrounding him. Almost as if it were hugging him.

There was one part of the hall that Harry liked the most, and it was after all of the shadows. The hall was a dead end, and at the end stood a mirror. This mirror was the most fascinating thing there, because it didn't show anything but the past. And every time he looked into it, he would see a woman walking down the hall.

She wore a white dress that flowed down to her ankles. It had a baby pink lace that was tied high around her waist, to draw in the fabric and show off her figure. Below the waist, the soft fabric like the thinnest cotton you have ever seen, flowed loose so that when she walked, the fabric trailed softly behind her like there was a constant breeze around her. Her feet were bare, except for an anklet made out of the thin branches of a willow tree braided together that she wore on her left ankle. The cut of the dress was low, trimmed with the same pink lace as the belt. It showed off her breast and the fair skin on her neck. The dress had short sleeves trimmed with the pink lace as well. Her wrists were bare, and her hands small but strong. Her nails were clean of all dirt and nail polish. They were long and round tipped. Her fingers were long and looked like they were very skilled and precise. Perfect for potion making, or even catching a snitch.

Her hair was long and perfectly black, she wore it with the front pulled back out of her eyes, and the loose strands tucked behind her ears. She wore braided willow branches as a sort of crown that matched her anklet. Her eyes were perfect almonds, a mixture of blue and green that reminded Harry of the sea on a cold spring day. Her nose was small and shaped kind of like a pair, and her lips were thin and frowning. She looked almost sad, whenever she walked down the hall, like it was the last time she would do so. When she got to the mirror she smiled for a second and Harry could swear that she was smiling at him.

Harry new for sure that she was the ghost in the hall. And he was comforted by that. She seemed to like Harry, for all of the other people that have entered the hall have said that it was the scariest thing in the world, that it was filled with screaming and crying, and sounds of pure sorrow. No one had ever really seen the hall because they were too busy getting out. They did not see the shadows, and they did not see the woman in the mirror. Harry had never told anyone that he was in there, he kept everything that happened in there a secret. When questioned about it, he would say that he was by the lake or taking a walk by the forest. This place was his secret escape, the only place he could go without a worry in the world.

Harry reached up to run his hand along the edge of the round mirror, he moved his long fingers along the smooth patterns in the frame and he felt the cool of the soft gold, and caressed the edge of the aging mirror, when he looked up, he saw the woman smiling at him once more. But it was different this time, she didn't look away for a long time. She starred right into his eyes, and then she slowly bent her head, letting her black hair fall over her shoulders. She looked at a spot on the mirror's edge. At the very bottom of the frame there was something that hadn't been there before. Because things aren't always what they seem. At the bottom of the frame, there was a small circle carved into the gold, Harry reached down and placed his finger on it. Slowly he pushed on it and the circle retracted into the frame. And at that same moment, the mirror became water, Harry lifted his finger and touched it in the center. It was indeed water, for the small touch of his finger sent ripples across the now wavy image. Harry didn't even think when he lifted up his foot and placed it on the other side, he didn't even think when the rest of his body followed, and when he was through, the water became solid again, and Harry Potter was no longer at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, but he was still in the castle.

If someone were to do a scrying spell, they would not be able to find him, and if looking at the marauders map Harry would not be listed anywhere. After all, this part of the school does not exist.

A/N: so what do you think? Please review, and if anyone, ANYONE, can draw, please, I gave you detailed descriptions...I would love you forever? Send it to my e-mail, it's ( gypsespirithotmail) Thank you muchly for your reviews, good or bad. Oh and reviewers: _constructive _criticism is widely accepted.


	2. Morgana Moria

A/N: Thank you all for your loverly reviews! I hope you enjoy this next chapter, it took me like 30 minutes to write. I'm so proud of that! Please leave another review thanks!

* * *

Harry set his foot through the water, It felt cool on his skin. Slowly the rest of his body followed until he was all the way on the other side. As soon and he had crossed, the water turned back to glass. He swung his head around and saw the hall behind him, through the mirror. In front of him was the same hall, but instead of a mirror at the end, the walls expanded into a circular room. The entire room was made of the same sandstone as the solid wall, but it was covered with vines, and roots. Harry could tell that no one had set foot in this room for longer than the hall outside. The vines crept all over the walls and out the four windows of the small room. Each window had a name shaped in black steel placed at the top of the opening and each name was different. 

Harry looked at the first window, it had the name "ROWENA" on it. When he looked closer he could see that the tile surrounding the thin frame was of a dark blue. The window looked toward the East, it faced what Harry assumed was a very distant Quidditch pitch.

He went to the opposite window facing west, the name on it was "HELGA" and the tiles were yellow. Looking out the window was difficult because there were so many vines in the way. Harry brushed them aside and saw that the window faced the greenhouses.

If he guessed correctly the window to the south would have red tiles and the name "GODRIC" in it. And the one to the north, green tiles and the name, "SALAZAR". Looking down, Harry saw that each window had two lines in the middle that spread out on 45-degree angles from the base. Each one an identical shade of gold against the dark mahogany floor. Forming a pentagram on the floor, and the fifth point lead to a life sized portrait of a lady, with black hair and a white dress. The lady in the mirror, who haunts the hall outside.

"You come to my chamber often, why is this the first time you came in?" the portrait asked with a soft voice that echoed all over the room, like her voice was the wind itself. It was not a hard scolding voice like the one Professor McGonigal uses, it was an honest question filled with curiosity.

"I had no idea there was a room here." Was all Harry could say. He was so amazed and astounded that he could not think properly which, unfortunately, happens when one is stunned beyond comprehension. It was a good thing the Lady didn't ask any further questions because at that moment, Harry would have told her anything she wanted to know.

They stood in silence, the lady watching Harry, Harry watching absolutely everything, his eyes were as wide as can be, as if he was trying to take in the entire room at once. Every little detail of it, every little sound he heard. After what must have been only minutes, Harry looked back up to the lady and spoke softly as if she were a delicate child who should be treated with absolute care. "Who are you?"... Okay, so much for being delicate and graceful. The lady laughed softly, and made a sweeping motion with her hand. Then she looked back up at Harry.

"Have a seat, please, you look tired." Harry looked behind him to find that the roots at the edge of the walls had moved to form a sort of throne in the middle of the pentagram. He walked up to it and laid his hand on the soft bark, he smoothed the knotted wood with a soft touch and slowly sat down, experiencing it as if it were the first time he had ever sat down. He could feel the roots breathing him in, and he could feel the root's energy, it's magic flowing through him. He followed the trail all around the room with his eyes, he was looking for the source of the root. He followed it all around until he noticed that the roots ended at the painting. In fact, the roots extended right _into_ the painting, and then Harry noticed for the first time, the large willow tree that stood behind the lady.

As if reading his mind, the lady spoke, "This tree here, can be found in the forest just off the school grounds." She said motioning to the tree.

"What is it?" Harry asked in barely a whisper.

"It is the oldest tree in the forest, the first tree in the forest." She paused here. "It may look small for a tree that has been here hundreds of years even before I was born. It stopped growing a long time ago you see. But it still lives. Oh yes, it lives and breaths everything it touches."

"It's beautiful." Harry paused for a moment to examine the tree in the painting and out. He felt the bark once more then corrected himself. "No, it's gorgeous, and astounding, and amazing...You didn't answer my first question." The lady laughed at his ubrupt change of the subject.

"You never miss anything. You live slowly like this tree, experiencing everything as you go along." She paused again to inspect Harry, as if to see if he was worthy of an answer or not. Apparently he was because he got the answer he sought. "My name is Morgana Moria. I was the fifth founder of Hogwarts."

"But there were only-"

"-Don't interrupt child. This is the story you have been looking for, for so long. Listen, and I will tell you your life." Harry didn't know how to respond to such a statement. What did she mean, his life? so he just sat back and waited for Morgana Moria to tell him the story.

* * *

When the five friends first built the castle, they all decided that the best thing to do with it was to create a school. To teach children magic, and guide them through their young lives for seven years. Then they would be sent out into the world to become working members of a wizarding society. It was in this way that the wizarding world would survive. 

Helga Hufflepuff loved plants. She made the green houses to teach students about valuable and sometimes dangerous plants. How to take care of them, and how to harvest them for use in everyday things.

Salazar Slytherin practiced the art of potions. He liked the dark and so created the dungeons of the castle. Filled with potion labs and ready to shape the minds of young witches and wizards who sought out the knowledge.

Rowena Ravenclaw was interested in overall learning, but specialized in charms. She created the second, third, and forth floors of Hohwarts, which housed her students, the library, and the charms classrooms.

Godric Gryffendor, who specialized in defense against the dark arts, created the fifth, sixth, and seventh floor. The seventh housed his students, the sixth, his defense classrooms, and the fifth, many secret rooms.

Morgana Moria was the oldest however, years older than the others, though she was still young. She created the astronomy tower, the divination lab, and most of the secret passages in the castle. She also had her own hidden part of the school, a hall that ended with a mirror. Or that is what the others thought at least. It did not in fact end at the mirror but continued to another identical hall that ended with a small circular room. In this room was where Morgana kept watch of the entire school, to make sure that all of her friends were getting along. This room was also where Morgana did her most powerful magic, the stuff the others thought only a myth and didn't really exist. A magic that was made of the earth, and drawn up through the ground.

In the hall before it, lay shadows. Each shadow at one point of the day became a door. Each door lead to the same place, another hall filled with more doors. The hall was wide enough to fit 6 people standing side by side, and the walls were made of brick and the doors were the same medieval style as the rest of the castle. On each door was a different collaboration of words. "First-Year Boys" "Second-Year Boys", and so on. On the other side of the hall, were all the girls' dormitories. At the end of the hall, the last door said, "Common Room", and beyond that, a private library, and a study room. The common room was like all the other houses, only the color scheme was primarily copper, but also had many shades of brown. Not ugly brown, but the brown of many different types of wood. Looking out the many windows, you had a direct view of the forest floor, almost as if you were actually _in_ the forest.

One day, Salazar and Godric were having an argument concerning the type of students that would be allowed in the school. They each came up individually to ask her who's side she was on. To each one she replied, "I see your point, but I am not on any ones side." And both men took that as being on the others side. They became enraged by this and went off to tell the other two girls.

All night they spoke of the treachery and shame of it all. They spoke of Morgana like she was bad, evil even. They said, "if she is not on my side, and not on yours, than she is on neither!" "Why should we trust her if she doesn't trust us enough to pick any side!" "She is a threat to all of us, she is no friend of ours!"

In the end, before the school even opened, the four friends banished Morgana Moria. She was to leave and never return to Hogwarts.

Hurt by the end result, Morgana paid a muggle artist to paint her a portrait that she would hang in her room and forever keep watch of her old friends. For even though they hurt her, she still loved them, and she would always love them. She walked down the hall for the last time and stopped at the mirror. Staring back at her was a young boy, with jet-black hair, and green eyes. She smiled momentarily for she new this would be the one to save her. And then she disappeared into the mirror.

When Morgana eventually died in the room, the magic that left her went into the painting. The roots of the tree began to grow out of the painting and spread across the entire room, and out the windows, hugging the names on the four friends, making sure that everything was well at Hogwarts. And so the world stayed for a very long time, until the boy in the mirror found his way through.


	3. Learnig about yourself

Harry sat there in silence trying to absorb and process all of that information. How could her friends do that to her? How could the founders of Hogwarts, the people who get so much praise for being great and noble people, be _that_ stupid and blind? How could they be so neurotic as to not see that by not picking a side, she was trying to _help_ them? She wasn't feeding the fire because she _knew_ it would tear them apart. And it _did!_ Salazar left the school, and the chamber of secrets! Innocent people were hurt and _killed_ as a result of there _bickering_! And poor Morgana, she was stuck in the middle of two opposing sides and _she_ was the one who got hurt. By standing in the middle, _she_ was the one the arrows were pointed at! But she was the one that wasn't blind because she could see both sides from were she was standing.

"It's not fair!" Harry exclaimed. "That's not fair, what they did to you!"

"Life isn't always fair child. You will learn that in time." Morgana said, looking sorrowful towards Harry. "And speaking of fair, you know my name but I do not know yours." She gazed down at him, like he was her own child and suddenly felt a jolt of magic. She ignored it and would not think of it until later, when the boy was gone.

"My name is Harry Potter, ma'am. I am a student of Gryffendor, though now I'm not so sure that that's a good thing."

"Nonsense, Gryffendor is a fine house to be in. You will learn much of bravery and defense there. It is a noble and worthy house for you, though I would have placed you in my own. That is where you really belong."

"Why don't you have a house?"

"When I was banished, all traces of me left the castle as well. That is why the sorting hat does not know my name, and that is why I am not in, "Hogwarts: a history" either. Helga claimed the astronomy tower and divination lab as hers and I vanished my quarters out of existence. Their existence anyway."

"So this place, all of this, doesn't exist?"

"Not for Hogwarts. Not for anyone else in it. You won't be found in a scying spell, and you won't be marked on the marauders' map."

"How do you know about the marauders map?" Harry exclaimed with a look of awe and shock, at the same time, on his face.

"See this tree? Do you see the roots? They grow all over the castle and because the tree lives in everything it touches, I can keep watch of the school and take care of all its students and staff. I have seen everything in this castle, everything that has come to pass."

"Then you saw my parents when they came here? And their parents?"

"Yes, I have seen Lily and James grow up in this place. And I watched Charles, your grandfather, grow up too." Silence broke out between them once more. Harry sat pondering the fact that he had a grandfather, the thought never occurred to him. Where was he now? Was he dead? How did he die, and when? Harry let his head fall onto his hand when he noticed that his wristwatch was turned the wrong way. He adjusted it and saw that it was already 10:00, he was 30 minutes late for potions! Standing up and quickly explaining why he had to go s soon, he bolted through the door, which once again was water, and ran down the many flights of stairs and hallways until he reach the potions classroom.

"I'm surprised you even had the courtesy to grace us all with your busy presence today Mr. Potter." Snape sneered at him from across the room. "Sit down, and 10 points from Gryffendor. And if your going to be this late, I wouldn't bother showing up at all."

Harry muffled a quick apology and rushed to his normal seat beside Ron and Hermione, who both gave him their usual worried stares. He ignored them in favor of pulling a piece of parchment and a quill from his bag. Ron handed him his notes so far so that he could copy them down, and whispered, "where have you been?" Harry just shrugged and whispered back "I guess I just lost track of time." Which wasn't a complete lie... The rest of class went by in almost complete silence. And leaving the classroom was no different. Out in the hall however, there was some trouble.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione: three best friends. Walked down the halls of the dungeons, which were damp and a little chilly. Harry walked silently in front of his two friends, staring at the old castle walls. The hall was lit by many large flaming torches that cast eerie shadows on the slowly crumbling brick walls. He could see water damage at the top of the walls and green algae starting to form at some spots. Most people would think it was disgusting, but Harry thought it was beautiful. Algae was life, and this dark hall needed it, it created a sort of balance to things. Harry wondered for a moment how water was leaking down here in the first place, when he saw a small root making it's way through the brick and growing across the ceiling. He smiled at it and promptly smashed headfirst into something.

"Watch where you're going scar-face!"

Without even realizing who it was, Harry quickly apologized.

"So where were you the first forty minutes of class, huh? Making out with your new boyfriend?" Malfoy was convinced that Harry was gay. So naturally Harry threw it back at him.

"You wish I was gay Malfoy."

"Yeah, so that I could get all the girls."

"So you admit that I'm prettier than you."

"Wha-?"

"Good-day Malfoy." And Harry walked down the hall with cheers from his fellow Gryffindors, and even some of the Slytherins following him. Harry didn't feel bad about what he just did. He knew he was prejudice against Malfoy and he was okay with that, as long as he could admit it. Tell the truth. He did however realize that he really should give him a chance, at least get to know why he was such a git. Then he could judge him fairy. Harry turned around to look back at Malfoy standing in the middle of the hall looking shell-shocked. He smiled suggestively and walked around the corner.

Later that night, Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor common room. It was nearly midnight and the fire was still crackling merrily, but few students lingered behind. All had gone to bed and were now sound asleep, except Ron and Hermione of course. They took their seats next to Harry in front of the roaring fire and sat with content until Hermione noticed something wrong with what Harry was doing. He was sitting slouched in his chair, feet up on the small coffee table and with a hungry and quite serious look on his face, Harry was staring at a copy of Hogwarts: a history which was perched on his lap. And not only was he staring at it, he was reading it!

"I'm sure your very excited Hermione." Harry said this so suddenly that Hermione almost fell out of her chair. She stared wide-eyed at him and opened and closed her mouth several times before Ron noticed what they were talking about.

"You're reading Hogwarts: a history? Are you mad!"

"Just curious I guess." Harry said offhandedly. Ron just stared at him like he _had_ gone mad. But they left it alone and an hour or so later the two went to bed leaving Harry alone to his thoughts.

Everything in this book was very strange having spoken with someone who wasn't supposed to exist. All of the sudden, none of it made much sense to him. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either. It was all quite confusing actually. Harry sat their thinking and reading and thinking some more. There were so many questions and not enough answers. By dawn he had come to two conclusions; Experiments would have to be conducted, and things were about to get very interesting around Hogwarts.

Morning found a very tired Harry Potter in the Great Hall. It was still too early for the students to be down, but it was entirely too late for Harry. He had decided that today he would "test" himself. What that meant, he wasn't quite sure. But the thought of learning about other people before knowing himself was just not going to happen. Harry took a bite of his dry toast, chewed, and swallowed. Like why did he like toast? There he went, jumping ahead of himself. So to quote some muggle movie that he happened to like, Harry stood up and said.

"Let's start from the very beginning, a very good place to start." And he walked out of the hall still holding his piece of toast.

The lake was dark like the sky, yet no raindrops fell. The wind blew ominously in the trees of the forbidden forest and Harry got the vague impression that it was the colour deep purple. Does wind have a colour? Maybe it did. But what really caught him by surprise were the mountains. It seemed that everything changed at some point. At eleven-years-old, Harry stood here looking at the mountains and they looked much bigger than they did now. Just like the other day, the lake was blue instead of the now black waters. Everything changed just like the shadows in the hall that leads to Moria's dormitories. Perhaps that was the lesson of them. Harry began by sitting down on a flat rock that lead right into the water. He only had so long before his first class so he began quickly.

Harry closed his eyes so that all was black, nothing existed. He took in a breath and felt the air flooding his lungs, spreading through his body and leaving his lungs. He tried again, and felt the air flow through him like something beautiful. But the beautiful doesn't last forever, and the air left him. He tried again and felt the air go into his body, and this time he could see it in his head. He saw the air go through him, he followed the air through his body and it seemed like he was holding his breath for minutes while he watched it, but when he let the air out, he wasn't short for breath. Harry continued exploring his lungs for a while and then he moved to his ears.

He listened very hard for any and every sound. First he heard the wind. He could see it moving around him, twisting and somersaulting, and flipping everywhere. When something got in its way, it just moved around it, never faltering in its endless dance. He could hear the trees dancing with the wind. He could hear each individual leaf make its own noise to contribute to the music. He heard the water quietly making it's way to the base of the rock, then retreating and leaving a line of wet in its wake. Then Harry moved to his eyes.

He knew that sight was the easiest sense to manipulate because not everything is what it looks like. And its odd that the one sight that is the least reliable is the one that humans depend on the most. Harry looked onto the lake and saw the water waving around. He looked at it really hard and for god knows how long.

"Move in a circle...Move in a circle." For a while nothing happened. Then Harry changed his mantra.

"It's moving in a circle... It's moving in a circle." And after a few seconds of believing it, the water started to move in small circles. He could see it moving, and all he had to do was believe it hard enough. All he had to do was think it and then he could see it!

"Huh, what do you know?" Glancing down at his watch he realized that he was five minutes late for transfiguration.

"Shit" But he was too caught up in what he was doing to really care. He would do some more experiments on the way there. So he stood up and started walking. He walked toward the castle and concentrated on his feet. All he could feel was his feet. He moved slowly, dragging his feet across the grass, feeling every bit of contact, feeling the shift in his weight and the pressure moving from one spot to the other. It was really cool. Kind of like nothing else existed. It was what he imagined being hopped up on drugs would be like. And when he got to Professor Mcgonigal's door, he looked like he was on drugs. His shirt was all wrinkled, having slept in it, his hair was a mess, no surprise there, he wasn't wearing any shoes, had left them at the lake, and he had a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Good heaves Mr. Potter! What in Merlin's name happened to you?"

Harry just giggled and looked at her with glazed eyes.

"I was walking, heh." Then he collapsed to the floor. Oh the roomers that would start.


End file.
